This little girl
by TealP0nd
Summary: Kara is twelve when she arrives on Earth. She's kidnapped by the Estraneo Famiglia. Warning: dark themes
1. chapter 1

"Keep your cousin safe, my beautiful daughter." My mother says to me with tears in her eyes. I know what's going on, my planet is being destroyed and the only hope of living is the planet Earth, so far away it cannot be seen without being inside the planetarium. I have a duty now, to protect my cousin. It's a big job for a 12-year-old, but I'm certain that I can handle it.

My father leans over and kisses the top of my head, "We love you, Kara." Then the glass cover closes and the pod shoots off into space. I get one last tearful look through the reflection in the glass at the exploding planet behind me before the serum to keep me asleep and in stasis is injected.

I wake up to voices speaking in a foreign language, the sounds so different to the Kryptonian dialects. I don't know whether I should hold still or move to announce my presence. The voices stop speaking, so I decide the latter. I try to blink open my eyes, but then I realise my face is covered with some kind of itchy cloth and I begin to panic once I notice that I can't move from rope surrounding my body.

My voice is muffled when I try to speak, "Who are you? Why am I tied up? Where is my cousin?" The voices start speaking again, and I realise that the people they belong to aren't in the same room, but through the glass I can see through the blindfold. I can see the bones of the humanoid and it gives me hope to think I've reached Earth. When my parents said I would develop strange powers from the yellow sun to protect my cousin with, I never dreamed that this would be the result.

I know my parents told me to be strong, but right now all I want to do is cry, in relief and in pain from the burn of the ropes on my bare skin. It takes all my will to hold it in, after all, my cousin comes first. Suddenly a pungent, nauseating smell comes through the vents. I'm starting to feel lethargic when I realise that it smells similar to the serum used to put me to sleep in the pod. Whoever they are, the humanoids in the next room are trying to make me sleep. I'm feeling really confused, why do they want me to sleep? In the end, I don't get an answer as I once again fall asleep.

The next time I wake up, I'm in agonising pain. I can open my eyes fully this time and I see people in white all around me. I try shouting, but my mouth feels like it was stuck together with Kai - a Kryptonian liquid that solidifies in seconds after applied to give machines a patch job. I feel the pain centred around my left leg, and try to sit up to protect it. To my suprise, I can sit up and the straps typing me down are completely torn once I finish sitting up. The humanoids in white coats notice me and immediately flee to the other side of the room in slow motion, pressing a huge green button. The lights turn red, metal doors drop down around the room and a high-pitched wailing sounds from seemingly everywhere. I clamp my hands over my ears and manage to scamper off of the table the white coats held me on to rush into the corner the furthest away from the strange people. The people in white are extremely intimidating, but they seem to cower as I look at them.

I don't know what to do. As time passes, the shrieking from somewhere above causes my ears to bleed. I don't know what's going on. Where am I? Where is my cousin? Why did they hurt me?

It's obvious that I can't get any answers, so I try to listen to what the people are saying. It's difficult to make out with the wailing above, but they seem to be trying to leave. I try to stand to see if I can help, but my leg gives way almost immediately. Then I remember the pain. I look back down at my leg and the blood is flowing heavily from the wound. I look up and see them trying to leave. If anything, I think I made them more scared. Their thumping on the door increases and the leader seems to be shouting into a machine near the door.

Suddenly it's all too much and the black spots are covering my vision.

I wake up again. I'm in a bland room with cold grey in every direction. The only source of light comes from the ceiling. I'm lonely and bored. At least my leg doesn't hurt anymore. After a while, someone comes in. The questions I asked before, I ask again. I receive no answer. Maybe they don't understand me?

The person leaves a tray on the floor and leaves. Now that they've come and gone, I can see where the door is. It blends into the wall easily.

The tray is also grey. It has something on it that smells weird. I decide it can't be something used for cleaning, so maybe it's a toy? I touch it and I had the texture of food from the prisons on Krypton. Maybe this is a human delicacy? Mother said they were stupid, though from what I've seen, they should be feared.

Either way, I scoop some of the mixture into my hand to eat. I giggle as I realise my parents would go crazy to have seen me eat in such a rude way. My laughter stops suddenly as I remember that my parents are dead. All I've got is Kal, and I don't even know where he is. My appetite ruined, I push they tray away.

I want to ask questions, but I can't see through the wall anymore. I just play with my food, wondering when I will see my cousin.

The food is entirely unappealing but I eat it anyway, I'm too hungry not to. Soon after I realise that was a mistake, as I loose consciousness again.

Once again I wake up on a table. The straps hold me down more firmly this time and I can't move. I hurt all over. The people in white are here again and cutting into me. They don't seem very scared anymore and one even laughs as I struggle to escape. I don't understand. Why are they doing this?

The one that laughed holds up a sharp-looking metal tool and speaks again in the strange language.

The blade is brought close to my face, and the struggling does nothing. I scream as the flesh in my head is being cut into. I sleep again when they start drilling into my skull.

Time passes. The pain continues. I don't know what to do anymore.

They've taught me how to speak now. They call me 4873.

They say i came here alone. I miss my parents. They would know what to do and how to leave.

It's been a long time. I have grown more than usual despite the lack of food I'm given.

I still haven't seen my cousin. I don't understand why I was picked for the job.

They call themselves the Estrano famiglia, and they experiment on and train people they want to be assassins for them. They chose me. I don't know whether to be happy or sad anymore.

They teach me new skills. I feel so numb. They teach me to smile, and I practice until I looks real. They say I'm a natural with pretending. As a reward, they teach me how to use weapons.

It starts with knives. They said I don't put effort into it. I'm punished by more experimenting. There is now this energy inside me. The Estrano scientists say it will help me for the future. I am to be trained in this new energy soon.

My new energy is called Flames. They were so proud and happy when I activated them. I love the orange colour. I get to go outside for the first time since my arrival. The sun feels amazing. Snippets of memory where a woman talks about protecting my cousin and power from a yellow sun resurfaces. The woman seems familiar somehow.

My brain suddenly floods with information. My name is Kara Zor-El. I'm from the planet Krypton. I'm supposed to protect my cousin... Where is Kal? I need to find him.

I'm grabbed from behind by someone after I don't reply to what they said. My head is killing me but I need to leave. Now. I start running but the bullets being shot hurt. I fall to the ground and soon there is people surrounding me, picking me up, bringing me inside. I struggle but only succeed in falling down. I'm taken to the operating room. The use a gas to make me sleep.

I don't understand why everyone treats me like I'm going to hurt anybody. I just focus on my knife skills and my pretty flames. They show me to the transport room and ask me about this strange thing they say can fly. I have no answers for them. Why does it make them pleased?

It's been more time. They say I'm turning into a woman now because I bleed every month. I'm taught computers until I know everything about them.

The guns are easy. As a reward, I am tasked with learning swords. It's the most I've felt in a long time.

Swords get boring. I've been shown how to fight without weapons before and now I get to use this knowledge against someone.

I enjoy the kill. It makes me feel something instead of the constant ache of forgetting something important.

I'm given my first assassination mission. The rules include not going out in the sun. Something stirs in my memory, but I comply anyway.

The mission is complete. I get sent out on more than I can count. It's exhilarating.

Someone is learning how to use a rocket launcher in the training stadium today. They miss and it hits the roof above my head. The sun feels so beautiful.

My head aches. I suddenly remember everything. I have to get out. I can't stay here. I know where I need to go. My pod is still here and intact. I think I can fly it.

Everyone is in slow motion when I decide to make a run for it. Two lefts, a right and continue straight then turn left. There! I hop into my pod I arrived with and smash out the metal door. I don't know how to steer. It's going up. I don't know what to do or how to control it. My head is killing me. The pod is really fast and before I know it, I'm crashing somewhere in America. It seems pretty far from Italy on the world map, and I hope it's far enough.

I'm coughing from lack of oxygen and before I can do anything the lid is being ripped off. I wipe my eyes and see a tall dark haired man standing over me. With my family's crest.


	2. 2

AN/ to be clear, I'm completely new at this and once I've got more experience and understand what I need to do better, once this story is complete I will likely re-write it. End of a/n.

My memory has been coming back so fast, I don't know weather my headache is from my new powers settling in or if it's because of that. My cousin - and what a shock that was - delivered me to an Earth family. Kal tried to speak to me in kryptonian, but his accent is so awful I only understood every other word. It's nice, I guess. Everyone thinks that I only just arrived here, and if I could speak English, I still don't know what or if I'd say anything.

The family that Kal left me with (not abandoned, never abandoned, I can take care of myself thankyouverymuch) cleaned the blood off of me, I'm just relieved they didn't see my new acquisitions otherwise they'd ask questions I didn't understand, and my cousin (not my protector not my protector notmyprotector!) would be forced to drop his cushy human life, and look after me the way I was supposed to look after him.

It's been two days since the Danvers family took me in, and they seem alright and all, but I'm scared of being vulnerable again.

I'm starting to pick up English with the family talking to me but the spelling is so confusing. At least Italian was easy enough with a teacher, I don't think the Danvers family really knows how to act around me.

"Kara is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" That was Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah's daughter who is close to my age. I'm suddenly jolted out of my thought with her question, and start to slowly speak out, "Could you please repeat question?" I'm pretty sure I left at least a few words out of that sentence, but hey, at least I'm learning.

Alex and I couldn't be more different, our features the exact opposite even though my cover is being her sister.

"Is there any place on this planet you want to visit?" Alex asked slowly and impatiently. I'm actually quite offended, I may not understand everything, but I'm not stupid either. I know that they were talking about going somewhere before 'school' starts, even if I don't know what that word means.

Instead of verbally replying, I just shrug my shoulders as I've seen Alex do.

Happy that I contributed, they return back to dinner, still discussing plans of where to go. Relieved that they don't need me to keep paying attention, I recede into my own thoughts.

I want to find the Estrano family and repay them for what they did to me. Unfortunately, I don't know where they are located, so I need to wait until they track me down again. Now that I remember that my powers come from the sun, I try to soak up as much as possible.

Since my exit, I haven't practiced anything that they taught me, but now I know how easy it is to just take someone, I need to learn to defend myself.

Abruptly I ask Jeremiah, "Can I be taught to defend myself?"

I've stunned everyone by my question, I know, but I'm looking straight at Jeremiah's reaction. His eyes are widened and his mouth keeps opening and closing. We all sit for a few minutes as he processes the question.

"Why do you want to learn to defend yourself?" He asks, "You have powers."

Ready with an answer, I reply, "It would help with control."

His face shows comprehension, and he glances towards Eliza. She seems to think it is a good idea too, by the look on her face, so Jeremiah nods and says, "After our vacation, I will sign you up to learn."

I'm so happy and relieved, I give the first real smile I've had on Earth towards them. They appear shocked, but very pleased.

Eventually after I've eaten dinner, a second and third helping as well, Alex and I get sent off to bed. We're told that tomorrow we will pack and either at night or early the next morning we will arrive in a place called Rome. When I was leaning the countries, I never heard of Rome, so it must be a city.

I'm actually looking forward to it, the house is nice and all, but I feel like a prisoner again. This is a chance to spread my figurative wings, and I will grasp it with both hands.

I've been bleeding for a few months now, and I've overheard the Estrano doctors that I will soon be only enough to be sent out on seduction missions. It's a little fuzzy, but I know they're speaking about another operation.

I'm escorted out of the tiny room and into one of the surgery rooms. As usual, they leave me awake for the procedure and describe how this will stop the bleeding to make me a more efficient killer.

I'm woken by the sound of a bird outside, sitting up with gasp. I immediately pull up my shirt and see the scar just below my belly button. No. Nononononono! They can't have! But my memories...

I search my thoughts to see if it's true. My bleeding stopped. That means...

That means they took away my one option of having a family. Those bastards, they're going to pay for what they took from me. I'll kill them with my bare hands if I have to!

Rustling sheets shake me from my thoughts and I realise there are bright orange flames crackling around my arms. This, I remember with perfect clarity. During one of their torture session, the Estrano injected some kind of burning chemical that lasted for days. They repeated the process several times until they were satisfied with their scans.

I can hear Jeremiah and Eliza's voices speaking from their room as if they were right next to me.

"Did you see Kara at dinner?" That's Eliza. "Yes. She smiled. Actually smiled!" "I'm so happy. But why would she want to take defence lessons?" "Maybe she just wants to be able to protect the world like her cousin. After all, the escapees of Fort Razz are still on the loose and we have no idea where they could be."

This unsettled me. Fort Razz followed me to Earth? Maybe that was why everyone thought I'd crashed recently.

I tried to think of something else, but every thought that came was horrible. I couldn't help but be scared, first the Estrano most likely after me, then the Fort escapees - they'd be looking for anyone Kryptonian now.

Eventually I settled into a light doze, looking forward to the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The birds chirping is what wakes me up first. Then the sounds of the Danvers family making breakfast and I realise that I ended up oversleeping. Yay me.

Thinking about last night, I decide that I need some answers. The problem is, I don't even know where to start. Eliza's feet coming up the stairs snaps me out of my thoughts and, without thinking, I move into a defensive position. She opens the door right after i realise what I've done and relax, no need to cause her unnecessary worry.

'Kara dear, we've just made breakfast if you're hungry.' She says to me.

'Alright. I'll be there soon.' I reply.

Okay, just remember that we need to leave after, alright?'

I just nod my head in response and start heading down the stairs.

We've finally landed. The first sentence I hear over the loud speaker send my blood running cold. It's the same language everyone spoke there. Suddenly there's too many people around. The only thing keeping me there is Jeremiah's hand on my shoulder. I use it to ground myself but me breaths just keep coming faster.

"Kara! Kara! It's ok, you're in an airport, everything's ok." Jeremiah's eyes are looking into mine and when did we sit down? He seems to notice my concern as the next words out of his mouth are, " Alex and Eliza have gone to collect our luggage." I nod my head in response, my breathing becoming easier.

No long after, Eliza and Alex arrive with everything on a huge cart. My thoughts are running wild in my head (why did that happen, oh Rao will they kick me out, how could this have happened, it's just some stupid fear, GETOVERITKARA!) until I realise that we've been in a car that had stopped. I reprimand myself and vow to be more attentive, I cannot slip again like I did then, I'm in too dangerous territory.

I pull my guard back up as we exit the vehicle, determined for that to not happen again.

We end up spending the night in our hotel room with room service. For us, it's the afternoon, but in Italy, it's late at night and the Danvers family are really tired. I feel like I've got too much energy to sleep, all the new sounds and smells just make it that much worse.

It's 9am CET when the Danvers start to stir. As predicted, I didn't get any sleep last night and weirdly enough, starting to feel it.

Eventually Eliza wakes up first and starts to panic upon entering the kitchen when she glances at the clock.

She says her customary "Good morning Kara." Which I reply in kind to. Eliza then leaves the room and I can hear her waking up Jeremiah and Alex.

After a quick breakfast, we leave the hotel to go to the museum, the place I picked to go to on this trip. The museum is amazing, and eventually I get lost. Just as I go to use my hearing to find the Danvers', I suddenly feel weak and collapse on the floor. I feel a pinch at my neck and weakly try to move away.

There's a voice speaking, the volume is hurting my head. "This is The Trio, yes we've got her." "Is she harmed?" Asks a familiar voice. "No" "Good. Pick up in 3 hours. Payment once I've got her." There's a beeping sound that just made my already sore head hurt 10 times more. My body feels so weak, I try to sit up anyway. Opening my eyes feels like shit. There are three people, one man and a woman have black hair and brown eyes and the other has brown hair and brown eyes. The one in the middle with brown hair was the one speaking and notices me before I can pretend I'm asleep.

They start talking to me, saying how 'She's' going to hurt me. It takes everything to not show the fear that I feel and for a minute, I think I've managed it. After a while of taunting me, the two black haired people go outside, with them the weakness in my body starts to fade.

As soon as brown hair turns away, I make my move. Quickly snapping up from the floor, I rush over and know him over. I exit the warehouse from the other door after breaking the handle and sprint away.

After a while, I decide to stop and rest, but a few km's away there's a familiar smell. I feel like I should go closer and so I do.

There's a giant hole so I use my X-ray vision but I can't see through a big square of metal, which I assume is a safe. Eh, what could it hurt? I choose to go towards it to find out what's in it, my curiosity getting the best of me while I rest.

It takes moving a lot of concrete and brick to see the box, which appears to be made of lead - that must be why I can't see through it.

I punch the metal door and a flood of paper files come flowing out. I see one marked 4873 which was what they called me. I pick it up and open it. The first page has a picture of me on it. This is from the people who had me.

Subject: 4873

Age: approximately 12

Acquisition: Alien spacecraft in Estraneo forest

Summary: Subject 4873 appears to have no pervious medical history. All attempts at tracking where the spacecraft came from have failed. Subject's bone density is stronger than usual, as is it's healing.

Recommendation: Perform higher risk experiments using this subject.

I'm at a complete loss. What on Earth did I just read? I mean, I understand what the file is saying, but what does it mean for me? I scan the rest of the page and turn the next few until the heading 'Experiments Performed on Subject 4873' appears. The list is long, with things like; 'Flame suppressants' and 'Sky activation' with brief paragraphs underneath each small heading. 'Flame suppressants' says 'Subject's natural Sun and Cloud flames suppressed with use of 30 day shot. Will need to be pushed through 1 week before in order to achieve maximum suppression.' 'Sky activation' says 'Paired with Flame Suppressants, Subject 4873 has successfully shown signs of having flames artificially changed. Testing will continue in order to see what effects this experiment has had. Medication for Subject 4873 is recommended daily with an estimated limit of 4 weeks without medication.'

I'm at a complete loss of what to do, feeling horrified and mores my and more violated the longer I read through the file. The mind wipes, I feel, are the worst. Then of course I have to be wrong. I see a heading 'Sterilisation' it reads 'Subject has been rendered sterile as usual in preparation for missions commencing in 6 weeks.' The black and white page seems to be mocking me, the words not changing. I'm not even really sure what to think, I just feel hollow.

Helicopter sounds pull me out of my stupor and I realise that i must've been staring at the page for a while.

Looking around, I try to find a place to hide so that they don't see me when overhead. Too late though and I see it's the same woman from the dirty apartment.

I start running, but it's too late and there's a missile exploding in front of me. More follow and the dodging is exhausting.

I hear the sounds of more humans as I start to crawl up the side of the bigger hole they've made. Just as I reach the top, a hand appears in front of my face. A man with gravity-defying brown hair is crouched down, arm stretched towards me. This could go two ways. One is that I ignore his hand and it turns out he's with the Estraneo and I get hurt. Same with if I grab his hand. Another way it could go is that it turns out he's against the Estraneo (all evidence points to that seeing as how they just blew up their helicopter) and then it's a choice that evolves into more and more choices that could get progressively worse for me. Deciding to try and stay in his good graces - despite what has probably been a long time of me staring at his hand - I grab the appendage in front of me and am helped up.

His eyes are relaxed and even a bit amused (why?) but something about this guy just screams 'DANGER' in bright red lettering. We stare at each other until a commotion among his people diverts my eyes from his (orange-brown, what the hell?). His voice surprises me, "Takeshi, Hayato, stop fighting." "Sure thing Tsuna." "Yes Tsuna-Sama." They both reply.

The so-called Tsuna-Sama turns to smile a comforting smile at me.

"My name's Tsuna." The stranger asks. Immediately, my guard's back up. Nobody should have such a calm and soothing voice. Cautiously, I reply, "Kara." 'Tsuna's' face seems to light up at my response (how is that a thing?).

The man points towards another man with pineapple-shaped hair who nods in my direction. "I destroyed the Estraneo Famiglia -or so I thought. Once I realised that they were still experimenting, I've been tracking them." He says in agitation, boots kicking the ground.

Tsuna then asks me where I'm staying and I give the information of the hotel across the road from mine. He seems to find amusement from the answer as he leads me to the cars that have pulled up. The journey back is filled with his quiet chatter until 27 minutes and 48 seconds later, we've arrived at my hotel. Tsuna winks at me and slowly hands me a card as the car door opens.

"Please, feel free to contact me." He says with a smile. I nod and exit the vehicle, entering the hotel.


End file.
